


The Fives Echo Conundrum

by kristsune



Series: Fett House au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, a thing upon themselves, also, and everyone knows it, cody and obi wan are the most adorable, everyone else can suck it, fives and echo, fives and echo are, fives and echo have not had it easy, obi wan wants to know about cody's bros, possible squick/trigger for, the answer is probably no, will they ever not be interrupted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Obi-wan is curious about a couple of Cody's brothers in particular. He finds out how difficult of a life Fives and Echo really had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too many headcanons about Fives and Echo in this verse and it needed to be written down, but I still wanted the adorable Cody and Obi-wan to be part of it. I hope this format works well, I had fun writing it.  
> Thanks to the wonderful beta All-Stars-Burn-as-One who <3  
> And thanks to starofwinter for cheering me on the entire way <3  
> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Cody tensed as he looked up from his book when footsteps sounded from the stairway. He specifically sat downstairs in the stacks for a few reasons: One, it was secluded; two, there was a comfy couch; and three, there was a good view of the only entrance. 

He relaxed when he saw Obi-wan’s shoes, followed by those lovely legs, wonderful waist, and beautiful face. He smiled unabashedly when Obi-wan caught his eye. “Hey, what are you doing down here? Don’t you have a few hours left?”

“Because of course we would be so uncivilized as to not have lunch breaks?” Obi-wan replied with a raised eyebrow and proffered paper bag.

Cody tsked, “Bringing food down into the stacks. For shame.” 

Obi-wan chuckled as he sat next to Cody, “You know I am the one who cleans down here anyway.”

“That’s true, I’ve watched you clean a number of times. It’s more entertaining than one would normally expect.”

Obi-wan ducked his head, and Cody was pretty sure he saw the start of a blush beneath that red beard of his. Obi-wan always thought the beard hid the blush. It never did.

Cody smiled; he couldn’t believe that they had already been together for three months now. Things were so natural between them. Not to mention Obi-wan actually got on swimmingly with the entire Fett Household -- including Wolffe, which was an impressive feat. Wolffe didn’t like anyone. He even survived a patented movie night at home. He won Fives’ heart instantly by bringing enough red vines for both him and Cody, and he won everyone else’s by bringing _Young Frankenstein_ as his movie choice. That was a universal win.

Obi-wan brought Cody out of his head by handing him his sandwich: ham, fresh mozzarella, and bacon. Bless the man. They ate in a comfortable silence, but by the end, Cody could tell that Obi-wan was dying to talk but was too shy to bring up the topic.

Cody decided to help him out. “What would you like to talk about for the rest of your break?”

Obi-wan smiled shyly, knowing he’d been caught out. “I was wondering if I could ask you about your brothers.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that. I have quite a few,” Cody smirked back. 

Obi-wan’s blush looked like it was making a valiant effort to return. “Well, I noticed that all of you are close. Living together I’m sure does that, but well… I couldn’t help but notice just how much closer Fives and Echo are. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of them without the other.” 

Ahh, the Fives Echo conundrum. Cody wasn’t surprised that Obi-wan was already asking about them -- he was observant, and they were… well, they were Fives and Echo.

“It’s okay. Most people ask about them. Granted, most people I just tell to fuck off and leave them alone, but you aren’t most people.” Cody paused and looked over at Obi-wan, “Besides, I know you aren’t being malicious or mean. They... they get a lot of flack, and we tend to be very protective of them.”

Obi-wan nodded, with an understanding look on his face. “Tell me about them.” 

Cody smiled; he should have known Obi-wan would be okay.

“Well, they’ve always been close, ever since they were small. Even refused to have separate beds. Fives was probably about seven or eight when the nightmares started. The rest of us talked about it, and we are pretty sure they probably started earlier, but Fives had been able to keep them quiet.” Cody looked down at his hands. “But at that age, the screaming started. None of us save Echo knows what he dreams, but they are obviously horrid. Echo was the only one that could calm him down. He wouldn’t even let Dad near him.

“They never got better. Sometimes they would go away for awhile, but they always came back.” Cody looked back at Obi-wan, “He still gets them. He’s tried going to a few doctors, but there wasn’t anything they could do. Fed him some bullshit or another. So, they still share a room and a bed, because that’s what works.

“Then, of course, there was when Echo got captured.” 

Obi-wan wore a look of shock. It was never in the news. Almost no one knew about it.

Cody took a deep breath, “It happened when they were both still detectives. Echo had gotten a lead into the crime ring they were investigating. He couldn’t get a hold of Fives, who was following his own lead. Unfortunately Echo’s led him right into a trap. 

“It took Rex, Wolffe and me to restrain Fives long enough to keep him from barging in guns blazing. We didn’t even know where he was being held. All we had was the cryptic voicemail Echo left on Fives’ phone before he went in. So we had to make all the same jumps in logic as Echo, which,” Cody smiled at Obi-wan, “is not always easy. He… He’s very intuitive. Makes connections between objects and events that no one else would think of. It’s why he’s such a great detective.

“Fives is the muscle in the duo. Not to say he isn’t smart, because he is. Just, not in the same way as Echo. It took us three and a half days to figure out where he was being held. Fives tried to stay awake as long as he could, but he finally passed out due to exhaustion on that third night. He woke up screaming, and Kix and Jesse tried to go in and calm him down. Jesse got a black eye, Kix had scratches down his arm, and it took Rex and me joining in to subdue him. It was like he couldn’t recognize us. He screamed himself hoarse. We never realized quite how much Echo was able to contain Fives’ nightmares until that night. 

“Fives looked like hell in the morning, but he got right back into solving Echo’s voicemail. He and Kix ended up figuring it out. We didn’t even bother going to the feds.” Cody hesitated before continuing. Not many people reacted well to the number of firearms that were stored in the Fett Household. “We gathered together our own supplies that we have stashed around the house and headed out to the building where Echo was being kept.

“I won’t get into details, but it was bloody. It’s where I got my scar,” Cody tilted his head slightly, referring to the twisting scar lining the side of his face, “but Echo got the worst of it. That was when he lost his leg. The wire they used to tie him down got twisted around his thigh and cut off circulation for too long.

“But we got him out with surprisingly few deaths. All of us, with the exception of Kix, have been in the military or in the police force, so there wasn’t that much of a backlash within the system. Even though we were able to shut down a major crime ring, it was one hundred percent not sanctioned, so it was completely hidden from the public eye. 

“Kix was able to keep Echo stable until the ambulance came, but from the look on his face, we all knew it was bad. Fives refused to leave his side.” Cody smiled. “One of the paramedics tried to tell him he couldn’t go in the ambulance with them. He changed his tune real quick when he saw the look on Fives’ blood-stained face. No one could say no to that.

“Fives slept wherever he sat down at the hospital. Even though Kix didn’t technically work there, he was well-known enough to get the nurses to look the other way. When Echo found out what a nasty episode Fives had while he was gone, he made room for him in the bed. 

“The healing process took time, but Echo was nothing if not persistent. Fives helped him learn how to walk again with a prosthetic. He would also carry Echo around when he got frustrated, or tired, or when Fives thought he was pushing himself too hard. He used crutches for a long time, and he still does sometimes, when he’s not in public.

“When he was finally ready to go back to work, they threatened him with a desk job which he absolutely refused. When they pushed back, he threatened ableism, which got them to back off real quick.” Cody looked at Obi-wan with a smirk, “As scary as Fives can be, you don’t mess with an angry and determined Echo.

“Things finally got back to a semi-regular state, but if people thought Fives and Echo were inseparable before, they were basically attached at the hip after the incident. They still share a room and a bed. Not to mention Fives is the only person besides Kix he’ll allow to touch his leg.  
“They really just . . . don’t handle being apart well. We all just do what we can to protect them and make sure they have a safe space to come home to.” Cody looked at Obi-wan, only to see sympathy and understanding.

Obi-wan took Cody’s hand in his. “It’s a wonderful thing you do for them. It can’t be easy for either of them -- they each have had such a difficult time. You are all so good to each other. I’m glad that you and your brothers look out for their well-being.”

Cody couldn’t resist, and he brought Obi-wan close and whispered, “How did I get so lucky?” before he kissed him. Obi-wan had just swung his leg over and settled on Cody’s lap when a throat cleared from the doorway. 

They startled apart, to be faced with an amused-looking Kit. “Sorry Obi, Cody. Didn’t mean to interrupt,” Kit looked at Obi-wan, “but you’re needed upstairs.”

“Ahh, yes. Of course.” Obi-wan looked at Cody. “Thank you for sharing. I await another movie night at the Fett House. More time with your brothers would be a pleasure.” He kissed Cody on the forehead before he grabbed the leavings from their lunch and headed back to work.

Cody glanced over at Kit, who had a giant smirk on his face. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. You two are ridiculously cute,” Kit replied as he turned to head upstairs.

“Oh my gods,” Cody muttered as he put his head in his hands.

“Obi-wan is off at four if you want to stick around!” Kit yelled down the stairway.

“Thanks!” Cody yelled back with a bit more sarcasm than he intended. He picked up his book with a sigh. He didn’t need to be anywhere else this afternoon. Rex was holding down the fort at the office. Cody was perfectly content to spend his afternoon waiting for his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi [this](https://typeset-beta.imgix.net/rehost/2016/9/13/c85217b1-31f2-4209-a527-bde7ff793784.jpg) was absolutely the inspiration of Echo in crutches.


End file.
